Plo Koon
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Dorin | master= | padawans = Bultar Swan | sterfte = 19 BBY | rang= Jedi Master | bijnaam = | functie = Jedi High Councilor | species = Kel Dor | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,88 meter 80 kilogram | haarkleur = Geen | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = Lightsaber (Blauw) | vervoer = Triumphant Delta-7 Interceptor Twilight | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic }} 250px|thumb|Plo Koon ontmoet Ahsoka Plo Koon was één van de belangrijke Jedi Masters en Jedi High Council leden tijdens het laatste decennium van de Galactic Republic. Biografie Jeugd & Stark Hyperspace held Plo Koon was een Kel Dor die afstamde van andere Kel Dor Jedi. Koon moest omwille van zijn fysiologie een masker dragen om de hoeveelheid zuurstof buiten Dorin te kunnen filteren. Aan zijn vingers droeg hij kunstmatige traditionele klauwen. Al snel werd hij gerespecteerd omwille van zijn razendsnel inzicht in goed en slecht en om zijn buitengewoon gevoelige zintuigen. Een ander sterk punt was Koons affiniteit met de natuur en de invloed die zijn krachten op de natuurelementen hadden.Tyvokka nam Koon aan als zijn Padawan en de Wookiee Jedi Master leidde Plo op tot een Jedi Knight. Tijdens zijn opleiding vormde Koon een hechte band met Qui-Gon Jinn van wie hij dacht dat Jinn zeker een zetel verdiende in de Jedi High Council. Zelfs toen Plo nog een Padawan was, vroeg Tyvokka al of hij niet wilde zetelen in de Jedi High Council. Alvorens Plo zijn antwoord gaf, vergezelde hij zijn meester naar Troiken. Tijdens de onderhandelingen van het conflict, dat zou uitgroeien tot de Stark Hyperspace War, werd Tyvokka gedood. Het was Plo Koon die de leiding op zich nam van de troepen van de Galactic Republic in dat conflict en welbepaald in de Fifth Battle of Qotile. Onder andere voor die heldhaftige daad kreeg Plo een zitje aangeboden in de Jedi High Council. In de Council werd Plo bevriend met Micah Giiett. Na Gietts dood op Yinchorr nam Plo Koon de training van Bultar Swan, Padawan van Giiett, over. Plo Koon ontdekte Ahsoka Tano als baby op Shili en bracht haar mee naar de Jedi Temple. Plo Koon zou altijd een speciale band met Ahsoka blijven behouden. Invasion of Naboo 200px|thumb|left|Plo Koon In 32 BBY zetelde Koon in de Jedi High Council sessies waarin Anakin Skywalker werd getest, een jongen die Qui-Gon Jinn had ontdekt op Tatooine. Alvorens de Council hun definitieve mening kon doorgeven aan Jinn, overleed hij echter op Naboo. Koon reisde naar de planeet om de begrafenis van zijn goede vriend bij te wonen. Koon was ook één van de Jedi die naar Lannik werd gezonden om af te rekenen met de Red Iaro terroristen. Clone Wars In 22 BBY had Koon zijn positie in de Jedi High Council behouden en was hij één van de meest gerespecteerde Jedi. Hij was regelmatig aanwezig bij gesprekken van Supreme Chancellor Palpatine en de Jedi. Toen de Clone Wars uitbraken was Plo Koon één van de 200 Jedi die naar Geonosis werden gestuurd. Samen met Ki-Adi-Mundi en Aayla Secura probeerde Plo Koon het Droid Control Signal uit te schakelen maar de CIS had blijkbaar hun lessen getrokken. Koon werd gevangen genomen, net als de andere overlevende Jedi. Even later kwamen Yoda en de nieuwe Clone Troopers hem evacueren uit de Arena. In de Clone Wars werd Plo Koon een General. Plo hielp om de aanval op Brentaal IV te coördineren en was de onderhandelaar tijdens de Battle of Rendili. Tijdens dat gevecht werkte Koon samen met Jan Dodonna. Hij werd bijna gedood tijdens en na de Battle of Abregado. Na het gevecht overleefde Plo samen met Wolffe, Boost en Sinker in een Escape Pod. Plo organiseerde de verdediging van de Pod tegen een Separatist Boarding Craft dat hen wou vernietigen. De nauwe band met Ahsoka Tano kwam zeer goed van pas want uiteindelijk werden Plo en de Clones opgepikt door Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano. Vervolgens bleef Plo bij Anakin en Ahsoka en nam hij deel als escorte aan de missie om de Malevolence te vernietigen met de BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighters. Het was Plo Koon die Anakin aanraadde om de missie te herbekijken en het profiel aan te passen nadat enkele piloten van Shadow Squadron waren gesneuveld. Koon kreeg na de missie de blauwe Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor als geschenk van Anakin. Tijdens de Battle of Felucia moest Plo Koon met zijn vloot de troepen van de Republic komen evacueren. Zo konden Anakin, Obi-Wan en Ahsoka worden gered. Plo Koon was de eerste die reageerde toen R2-D2 met een noodsignaal de Jedi Temple binnenstormde van Anakin die samen met Mace Windu gekneld zaten op Vanqor. Koon nam vrijwillig deze missie aan en ging samen met Ahsoka Tano, R2-D2 en het Wolfpack Anakin en Windu bevrijden. Toen de Jedi op de hoogte werden gebracht van Boba Fetts vendetta tegen Mace Windu, nam Plo Koon de verantwoordelijkheid op zich om samen met Ahsoka de missie af te handelen terwijl Mace en Anakin herstelden van hun verwondingen. Dankzij een trip naar de onderwereld op Coruscant, kwamen Plo en Ahsoka te weten dat Aurra Sing en Boba Fett zich op Florrum bevonden. Op Florrum werd Plo Koon niet gehinderd door Hondo Ohnaka die geen deel wou uitmaken van Aurra's plannen. In de confrontatie met Aurra Sing en Boba Fett kon Sing uiteindelijk ontsnappen maar kon Plo Boba grijpen met een Force greep. Hondo raadde Boba aan om aan Plo te vertellen waar de gegijzelde Officers zich bevonden. Door deze informatie kon Ahsoka Tano de Slave I en de gegijzelden lokaliseren. Plo Koon leidde samen met Saesee Tiin en Adi Gallia de evacuatie van het Jedi/Republic-team dat naar Lola Sayu was getrokken om er Even Piell te bevrijden uit The Citadel. Samen met het Wolfpack kon Plo Koon de redding organiseren van de Togruta-kolonisten die op Kadavo werden vastgehouden door de Zygerrians. Ook hielp Plo Koon om samen met Anakin en de Clone Shock Troopers Ahsoka Tano gevangen te nemen in de onderwereld van coruscant. Later toen Ahsoka Tano's onschuld was bewezen was Plo Koon de enige die zijn excuses aan haar aan bood. Plo Koon was getuige van het vertrek van Ahsoka Tano uit de Jedi Order, nadat Ahsoka onterecht was beschuldigd van meervoudige moord en terrorisme tegen de Republic en de Jedi Order. Order 66 thumb|right|250px|Plo Koon in zijn Starfighter In de laatste fase van de Galactic Republic werd Plo Koon ingeschakeld in de Outer Rim Sieges op Boz Pity en op Cato Neimoidia. Daar patrouillerde Koon met de Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor totdat Order 66 werd gegeven en Plo Koon door Captain Jag werd vernietigd. Sate Pestage vervolledigde het overlijdingsdocument. Lightsaber Plo Koon gebruikte verschillende Lightsabers, maar een bepaald model gebruikte hij verschillende jaren. Samen met andere Jedi Knights en gewapend met historische teksten uit de Jedi Archives, ontwierp Plo zijn lightsaber naar het model dat werd gedragen door Lacunas Subartuk, een van de meest zorgzame Jedi uit de Old Republic. Dat model zou ook door toekomstige Jedi worden gebruikt. Het was een vrij rudimentair ontwerp met een kegelvormig einde aan het heft met vrij diepe randen en inkepingen. Het heft was 28 centimeter lang en 5 centimeter breed. Plo Koon gebruikte een Adegan Crystal met blauwe kleur om zijn saber kracht te geven. Achter de schermen * Plo Koon werd vertolkt door Alan Ruscoe in 'The Phantom Menace' en door Matt Sloan in 'Attack of the Clones' en 'Revenge of the Sith'. *James Arnold Taylor sprak de stem in van Plo Koon in Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) * Plo Koons leeftijd is onderwerp van gesprek in de comic-arc In Service of the Republic van de Clone Wars reeks. Plo zegt aan het einde dat hij 382 jaar oud is in Kel Dor jaren. Aangezien dat omgerekend ongeveer 389 standaard jaar is en het verhaal zich in 22 BBY afspeelt, is hij dus omstreeks 411 BBY geboren. Alleen is de vraag of dit ernstig was bedoeld of al spottend. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Rising Malevolence **Shadow of Malevolence **Destroy Malevolence **Dooku Captured **The Gungan General **The Holocron Heist **Grievous Intrigue **R2 Come Home **Lethal Trackdown **The Citadel **Counter Attack **Citadel Rescue **Padawan Lost **Wookiee Hunt **Nomad Droids **Gungan Attack **Kidnapped **Escape From Kadavo **Deception **Crisis on Naboo **Revenge **A War on Two Fronts **The Gathering **Sabotage **The Jedi Who Knew Too Much **To Catch a Jedi **The Wrong Jedi Bron *Plo Koon in de Databank *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Hasbro Force Files *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams *Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force category:Kel Dor category:Jedi Council leden category:Jedi Generals category:Jedi Masters